Development of computer technologies has significant influence on people's life and work. People may install various kinds of software, such as a stand-alone game, an online game, instant messaging or works designing, on computers or mobile terminals to realize various kinds of functions. Software, when being used, will be started to further enter an operable stage. Time, called starting time, will be spent on a process from the starting stage to the operable stage of the software. The starting time varies from software to software. The starting time of some pieces of software such as a large game or engineering design may be a minute or even more. Excessively long starting time can cause difficulties of software in timely responding, which cause low efficiency.